Pacífico
by Kazuyo Junjou
Summary: One-Shot — SasuNaru: Sasuke era un hombre ocupado, Naruto su pareja que se dedicaba a molestar. Un día, Sasuke explotó.


**Aclaración: **_Naruto_® no me pertenece, es de única propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto_. Pacífico_® le pertenece a su respectivo autor: Kazuyo Junjou.

**Notas:** One-Shot - SasuNaru - AU - Humor negro - Angst

**

* * *

**

**Summary: **Sasuke era un hombre ocupado, Naruto su pareja que se dedicaba a molestar. Un día, Sasuke explotó.

·

**P****α****cíf****ι****co**

·

**By:** Kαzuyo Junjou

·

**E**n una fría tarde de enero, Sasuke caminaba por la cocina en busca de algo para comer. Se rascaba su cabeza mientras pensaba en las pocas posibilidades de que su compañero de cuarto haya comprado la despensa; basado en sus posibilidades, abrió el refrigerador y se encontró con nada. Suspiró profundamente tratando de tranquilizar su enojo, cerró la puerta y dio un giro; con una mirada endemoniada, buscaba algún rastro de comida.  
Abrió un estante, y sólo se encontró con una caja de cereal ya abierta y demasiado vacía, la tomó y sacudió y sólo unas pequeñas cantidades de cereal resonaban dentro de ella. Suspiró de nuevo, tranquilizando la furia de él dirigida a su compañero.

Tomó un plato hondo y sirvió la comida en él; tomó la leche vieja y la derramó sobre el cereal; la leche, como una masa pegajosa, lentamente se derramaba de su empaque, desprendiendo un hedor insoportable. A Sasuke no le gusta esa combinación de comida, sin embargo, se queda observando con detenimiento cómo la leche caducada cae lentamente y salpica en el plato, maldiciendo, suspirando de ira y apretando los puños mientras piensa en el causante.  
Toma el plato entre sus manos, listo para tirarlo al suelo, pero el sonido de la puerta abrirse lo detuvo. Dejó en su lugar el traste y, aún en ropa interior, se fue a sentarse en el sofá a leer el periódico.

—Sasuke, ¿qué hay de desayunar?

Sus más fuertes instintos asesinos despertaron, pareciendo que esas palabras hayan sido el detonante. Su ojos se abrieron de manera inhumana y sus uñas rasguñaban la hoja que leía. Giró la cabeza para encontrare con su novio Naruto, aún con ese semblante diabólico. Naruto criticó sobre su mal comportamiento al despertar y fue al refrigerador ignorando su mirada. Indignado, Sasuke se levanta del sofá, se acerca a Naruto y le toca el hombro para llamar su atención, y de manera fingidamente tranquila le menciona a Naruto una importante noticia:

—No hay nada de comer, Naruto.

Su voz era inestable, pero Naruto no lo contemplaba, seguía buscando, entre la comida podrida y vieja del refrigerador, algo comestible. Naruto suspiró enojado, llevando la culpa sólo a él, a Sasuke, siendo ciertamente verdad que Naruto era el culpable.  
Decidió ignorar toda palabra y acción del rubio y siguió leyendo el periódico roto, en busca de alguna noticia que dijera que el mundo exterior es más miserable que su propia vida.

Se levantó y maldijo al mundo y se sentó en donde su portátil se ubicaba: encima de la mesa de la habitación. Se sentó, encendió su computadora y observaba las imágenes y escuchaba los sonidos de la computadora mientras cargaba. Su novio Naruto comentaba sobre la poca atención que recibía de parte de él. Sasuke ignoraba en su mente, pero sus ojos observaban a Naruto fingiendo atención cínica. De manera gentil, le dice a Naruto que hay una bolsa de golosinas en su mochila; Naruto sonríe y se encamina a tomarlos, ya que, inteligentemente, Sasuke había comprado las golosinas para distraer a Naruto.

La computadora cargaba y su paciencia se agotaba; entró a ver su correo, molesto y lleno de furia al leer los mensajes instantáneos acerca de los tantos errores que ocurrían en su corporación. Empezó a leer uno mientras se preguntaba: "¿Por qué existe gente tan estúpida que pide ayuda en las cosas más tontas?" Solucionó unos pocos de los muchos problemas, pero no podía concentrarse en su trabajo, ya que su querido novio masticaba con fuerza para llamar su atención, sentado al lado de él observándolo fijamente. Sasuke, gentilmente le pide que le espere unos segundos, ya que está ocupado. Naruto gruñe y asiente con la cabeza mientras vuelve a masticar con fuerza.

"Señor Uchiha, tengo un problema en la sección…" Alcanza a leer Sasuke antes de estallar de furia y tomar su portátil con rapidez. Deteniendo su instinto asesino gracias a un profundo suspiro, le pide de favor a su novio que no mastique con fuerza.  
Vuelve a solucionar y a mandar mensajes para acabar con los problemas, pero parecían interminables y estaba muy ocupado y lleno de ira. Su novio alcanza a decir "me voy" antes de ser derribado en el suelo, con la portátil destrozada a su lado y manchada de la sangre del hombre que le prometió amor eterno.

Ya cansado, Sasuke patea la portátil culpándola de la causa de la muerte de su novio. Empieza a sudar exageradamente, la saliva se escapaba de sus labios temblorosos, y sus ojos inundados de odio se abrían de forma demencial.

El mundo, pareciendo haberse percatado de la muerte, crea un momento de silencio frío y estremecedor. Los niños que jugaban cerca de su casa percibían el frío del lugar y detenían sus risas para guardar silencio ante la terrorífica situación, deseando por primera vez su muerte.

Sasuke relaja sus músculos y se sienta en el sofá, observando la ventana y el sol brillar. Sus labios se movían delicadamente, sonríe de manera diabólica y empieza a reír con demencia, carcajeándose y sin dejar de mirar el cuerpo de su amado. Se hinca, aún con la sonrisa tallada en su rostro a observar detenidamente su cuerpo. "¿Acaso querías mi atención?". Fue lo que dijo Sasuke mientras acariciaba su mejilla y embarraba de sangre sus pálidas manos.

Suspiró aliviado y se levanta de su lugar, se acuesta en su cama, listo para poder dormir de las tantas noches de insomnio.

Despertó, agitado y respirando con fuerza, mirando a su alrededor para confirmar cuál era la verdad. Se encontró con los azules ojos de su novio el cual estaba sentado a su lado en la cama. Él lo miraba con preocupación mientras le preguntaba qué ocurría.

—Nada, sólo un sueño —comunicó Sasuke.

—Ah, bueno —dijo Naruto—. Oye, teme, se me olvidó comprar la comida.

·

**F****ι****n**

**

* * *

**

**Notas de Kazu:**

**U**na historia bastante extraña xD. Recuerden, esto es humor negro es por eso el brusco cambio de ambiente. Un día normal con Sasuke Uchiha con su novio.

¿Reviews?

— Kαzu J. —


End file.
